


Kuinka meni näin niinku omasta mielestä?

by Punajuuri



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Humor, Multi, idiot in love
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: Mitä tapahtuukaan, kun LV:n pojat palaavat ajassa hieman taaksepäin takaisin kouluelämään pienillä lisämausteilla?





	Kuinka meni näin niinku omasta mielestä?

**Author's Note:**

> Siitä onkin pitkä aika, kun olen viimeksi kirjoittanut mitään julkaisukelpoista :--D Kuten tavallista, en valitettavasti omista poikia, tarina on fiktiivinen eikä tämän kanssa tehdä rahaa vaan puhtaasti yritetään riemastuttaa muiden mieliä. 
> 
> PS. en oo ihan varma ikärajasta, mut better safe than sorry, right?

Asuntolaelämässä oli omat etunsa, mutta oli siitä haittaakin. Suurin haitta taisi olla se, että piti käydä koulua eikä kaikkea aikaa voinut käyttää pelaamiseen tai muuhun yhtä turhaan. Tämä koski siis Rauskia enimmäkseen. Kämpän kolme muuta jätkää opiskelivat hieman paremmalla mielenkiinnolla kuin päätä lyhempi pyörremyrsky. Pienempiä haittoja olivat paperinohuet seinät, meukkaavat naapurit ja ajoittainen nettiyhteyden heikkous. Sehän oli siis täydellinen maailmanloppu, jos netti ei toiminut ja Pubg lagaisi sen takia. Vahinko vain, että kämpässä ei saanut huutaa niin kovaa kuin ääntä vain olisi pienestä miehestä lähtenyt. Naapurit olivat jo kerran valittaneet siitä ja kostoksi paukutellut ovia kokonaisen viikon pitkälle yöhön hiljaisuuden alun jälkeenkin. Kämppikset eivät olleet arvostaneet tätä ollenkaan ja ihan kuin naapureiden kosto ei olisi riittänyt, oli Rauski pistetty hoitamaan kämpän siivoamista seuraaviksi viikoiksi. Etuja tästä järjestelystä kuitenkin löytyi myös ja niistä suurin oli se, että Rauski sai asua parhaiden kavereidensa kanssa. Muita etuja hän ei keksinytkään ihan niin äkkiä.  
Rauski jakoi huoneensa Keimon kanssa, kun taas kolmion toinen makuuhuonehuone kuului Zappikselle ja Fisulle. Tasan ei kuitenkaan mennyt nallekarkit, kun Rauskin sänky sijaitsi seinustalla, jonka toisella puolella sijaitsi juurikin nämä kostonhimoiset naapurit. Ihan taatusti Retris naputteli seinää aivan tahallaan, kun Rauski yritti nukkua selviytyäkseen seiskan herätyksestä seuraavana aamuna. Sitä ei kuitenkaan kerrottaisi kenellekään, että silloin harvoin kun kolme muuta jätkää olisivat jossain muualla, hän hiipparoi nukkumaan Zappiksen sänkyyn saadakseen nauttia hiljaisuudesta. Näitä öitä oli kuitenkin valitettavan harvoin eikä Rauski voinut nukkua isossa olohuoneessakaan, kun Zappis käytti sohvaa lukupisteenään voidakseen lukea niin, ettei häiritsisi Fisua, joka sammui kuin tukki ennen keskiyötä.  
”Mitäs huudat aina ku pelis menee perseellee”, Zappis aina vain totesi, kun Rauski yritti ajaa nuorempaansa nukkumaan tai lukemaan jonnekin muualle. Ajatuksen tasolla hän olisi voinut napata Zappiksen kantoonsa ja heittää johonkin, mutta käytäntö ei sujunutkaan ihan niin hyvin kokoeron vuoksi. Joskus oli hyvin haastavaa olla lyhyt tappi, jonka voisi hukata väkijoukkoon.  
  
Sitä Rauski ei kuitenkaan ollut osannut odottaa, että hän vähintäänkin ihastuisi kämppiksiinsä. Ensinhän oli pitänyt vakuutella itselleen – ja vähän muillekin, ettei kyse suinkaan ollut homoudesta vaan bromanceen kuuluvista tuntemuksista, jotka saattoivat ainakin netin mukaan lähennellä ihastumisen tunteita. Rauski kuitenkin tiesi olevansa syvässä kusessa.  
Zappis näytti niin tyyneltä istuessaan divaanisohvalla avonaisten kirjojen keskellä kynä naurettavasti korvansa takana. Kuvasta olisi enää puuttunut otsalla oleilevat lukulasit, jotka olisivat hetkeä myöhemmin jälleen kerran hukassa, kunnes joku osoittaisi niiden paikan blondin otsalla. Rauski oli kuin huomaamattaan kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen kuinka nuorempi lakiopiskelija nojasi leukaansa kämmeneensä selatessaan paksun ja tylsännäköistä kirjaansa. Zappiksen kohdalla Rauski oli tiennyt olevansa kusessa, kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran kysynyt mitä aihealuetta blondi tällä hetkellä kävi läpi. Toisen teräksenharmaat silmät olivat miltei kirjaimellisesti syttyneet, kun Zappis oli nähnyt tilaisuutensa testata omaa osaamistaan selittämällä Rauskille jotain utopistista lakipykälistä ja niiden kiertomahdollisuuksista. Yhtä kaikki, Rauski oli jäänyt koukkuun siihen tuikkeeseen, jonka hän oli nuoremman silmissä nähnyt.  
Keimon kanssa Rauski päivitti elokuvatietouttaan ja uusimpien sarjojen käänteitä, kun jatkuvasti väsyneeltä näyttävä hevilettinen avasi Netflixin iltaisin ennen kuin olisi hyvä hetki nukahtaa. Rauski ei ollut edes laskenut kuinka monta uutta elokuvaa ja sarjaa hän oli viimeisen parin vuoden aikana nähnyt asuttuaan kimpassa jätkien kanssa. Siitä oli tullut jo miltei rutiinikin, että joka ilta he katsoivat joko yhden jakson jotakin sarjaa tai elokuvan, jos aikaa olisi. Keimo kun tosiaankin saattoi valvoa parhaimmillaan koko yön.  
Fisu taasen oli vain yksinkertaisesti Fisu. Rauhallinen ja yleensä se ymmärtäväisin, jonka lähettyvillä Rauski koki voivansa rentoutua voiden samalla puhua pidemmän kanssa mistä ikinä nyt halusikaan. Lisäksi Rauski nautti katsella tummemman työskentelyä ja kuunnella lähes hypnotisoivaa näppäimistön naputtelua. Fisukin selitti melkoisella palolla tekemisiään, vaikka osasikin pitää äänensä näennäisen tasaisena. Tietokonejutuista Rauski jopa ymmärsi jotain.  
  
Mistä Rauski sitten tiesi, että oli ihastunut näihin kolmeen? No siitä, kun naapurin kaksi idioottia olivat ne brot. Retriksen ja Proton kanssa Rauski saattoi hölmöillä ja riehua sydämensä kyllyydestä ilman, että ärsytti omia kämppiksiään ylienergisyydellään. Usein he samoilivat kolmistaan pitkin maita ja mantuja keksiessään milloin mitäkin jäynää toisilleen. Ajoittain he lähtivät myös airsoftaamaan, joka takasi Rauskille sellaiset yöunet, ettei edes Retriksen seinän koputus häirinnyt.  
Kusessa Rauski tiesi olevansa, kun jätkät olivat huomanneet hänen pikkuihastukset. Hän ei ihan tarkkaan tiennyt missä kohtaa asia oli jätkille selvinnyt, mutta oli se selvinnyt miten tahansa, hän oli jäänyt kiinni.  
  
Siitä saakka, kun Rauski jäi kiinni, oli hänen kustannuksellaan pilailtu käytännössä koko ajan.  
Zappiksen käytös ei juurikaan eronnut aikaisemmasta, mutta blondi korosti aiemmin huomaamattomia pieniä eleitä, joita oli vaikka ihan vain hupparin hupun oikaisu. Olihan se selvää, että nuorempi Zappis oli se, jonka kanssa hän oli kaikista läheisin, sillä he olivat asuneet aikaisemminkin yhdessä. Nyt toinen oli tosin keksinyt, että voisi lukea myös Rauskin sängyllä, kun Rauski yritti itse lukea omia juttujaan. Keskittyminen lukemiseen katkesi arvatenkin heti, kun Zappis esitti sen pienen ”Saanko tulla sängylles lukeen?” –kysymyksensä. Siitä eteenpäin Rauskin aika kuluikin blondia tuijotellen.  
Keimo käytti häntä häpeilemättä ihmispatterina netflixiltoina, kun he katsoivat Stranger thingsin uusia jaksoja. Vanhempi mies nautti ilmeisen paljon Rauskin jännittyneisyydestä ja siitä kuinka hän loppuviimein alistui kohtaloonsa tykyttävän sydämensä kanssa.  
Fisun kanssa keskustelut syvenivät ja tummempi tuli Keimon lailla hieman enemmän iholle tehden Rauskin olon positiivisen epämukavaksi. Ei hän tosin tiennyt miten näki epämukavassa olossaan jotain positiivistakin. Ehkä hän alitajuisesti halusi saamaansa läheisyyttä, vaikka järki vielä yrittikin jäkittää vastaan. Tiedä sitä sitten, mutta Rauskin pää oli onnistuneesti pyörällä kaikista niistä tuntemuksista.  
  
Proto ja Retris vain nauroivat Rauskille, kun tämä kertoi ongelmastaan.  
  
Viikkojen kituuttamisen jälkeen Zappis onnistui viimein katkaisemaan Rauskin ohueksi käyneen itsehillinnän. Blondi oli onnistuneesti saanut suupielensä jotenkin rikki ja viimeiset kaksi päivää oli kulunut ihmetellen oliko kyseessä finni, haava vai peräti herpes. Herpeksen vaihtoehto kumottiin äkkiä ja hetkeä myöhemmin myös finnin mahdollisuus, kun iho punaisen alueen ympärillä ei ollut ollenkaan kipeä.  
”Kato ny hei onks se parantunu, toi meijä vessan valo ei oikee auta, ko yritän kattoo peilistä”, Zappis lähes aneli tunkiessaan naamaansa aivan tahallaan muutamien senttien päähän Rauskin kasvoista.  
”Okei okei, mut vähä hei etäisyyttä, en mä nää noi lähelle”, Rauski sanoi hermostuneena ja työnsi Zappiksen päätä kauemmas hivuttautuessaan sänkynsä reunalle asemiin. Säheltäessään Rauski ei huomannut lainkaan sitä pientä virnettä, joka käväisi blondin kasvoilla.  
”Nonii otetaa ny uusiks, kato tonne Keimoo päi”, Rauski opasti osoittaessaan tietokoneella jotain tekevää hevilettistä. Zappis teki työtä käskettyä, mutta tahallaan kuitenkin kallisti päätään sen verran, että Rauskin piti korjata sen asentoa närkästyneen tuhinan kera.  
”Vielä vähä hei, en mä nää mitää”, lyhempi jupisi tihrustaessaan punertavaa suupieltä, jossa ei ollut rupeakaan enää jäljellä.  
”No onks siin mitää”, Zappis kysyi ja täysin yllättäen käänsi päänsä Rauskia kohden. Ele oli puhtaasti tahallinen, mutta hämmennys vanhemman kasvoilla oli korvaamaton, kun heidän kasvojen välissä oli enää vain muutamia senttejä. Hetken aikaa Rauski vain aukoi suutaan räpytellessään vihertävänruskeita silmiään hetken aikaa.  
”E-ei siin oo. Oot varmaa purassu sen rikki iha ite”, Rauski sai suunsa hetken jälkeen auki tuijottaessaan teräksenharmaisiin silmiin hieman jopa epätietoisena. Oli harvinaista kuinka aina niin äänekäs ja itsevarma Rauski oli hiljennetty.  
”Mitä te hei teette, pussaakste vai mitä”, Fisu kysyi ovensuusta.  
”Ei me vielä”, Zappis vastasi ennen kuin Rauski ehti kerätä aivotoimintaansa vastauksen verran. Kuitenkin sen eteen nähny vaiva katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen nuoremman sanojen takia.  
”Ai täh?” pääsi ilmoille miltei säälittäväksi kuvailtavana vinkaisuna.  
”Tännehä pitää muodostaa sit oikee jonoki”, Keimo totesi unohtaessaan tietokoneensa täysin keskittyessään edessään olevaan tilanteeseen, joka näytti lähes surkuhupaisalta Rauskin osalta. Pieni mies ei näyttänyt tietävän miten päin olisi ollut, kun pakoonkaan ei päässyt kuin taaksepäin. Tämä kuitenkin taisi olla sen verran fiksu ymmärtääkseen, että Zappis kyllä seuraisi perässä, kunnes saisi haluamansa.  
”Käy jonon jatkos vaan Keimo”, Fisu naurahti astellessaan kunnolla huoneen puolelle seuraamaan kuinka saalis oli viimeinkin jäänyt kiinni.  
  
Rauki ei tiennyt mitä oli tapahtumassa, kun yllättäen he olivat kaikki neljä samassa huoneessa ja jätkien katseet olivat hänessä. Ei ollut hankala aistia makuuhuonetavaran puolelle kuuluvaa tuijotusta, kun Zappis nyppäsi häntä t-paidan kauluksesta lähemmäs ja ihan aikuisten oikeasti suuteli. Kyse ei ollut edes mistään pikkupususta vaan sellaisesta suudelmasta, joka veisi jalat alta aikayksikön – onneksi Rauski siis istui.  
Ehkä sekunnin verran Rauski oli lamaantunut aloilleen, mutta lopulta hän sai tarrattua Zappiksen paidanhelmaan ja vastattua kömpelösti huulienväliseen kosketukseen, josta hän oli haaveillut salaisissa unelmissaan jo kauan. Hän oli niin usein kuvitellut miltä se tuntuisi ja kuinka se tapahtuisi, mutta todellisuus oli aina haavetta parempi. Rauski olisi voinut sulaa siihen paikkaan ja olla välittämättä ollenkaan siitä mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Ei hän ainakaan huomannut kuinka kaksi ulkopuolelle jäänyttä jätkää lähestyi pedonlailla vaanien heiveröistä saalistaan.  
”Jätä meillekin jotain”, Keimo sanoi hiljaisesti ojentaessaan kättään koskettaakseen Rauskin kaulansivua karheilla sormenpäillään.  
”Sivustakatsominen on kuitenki viime kädessä pitkästyttävää”, Fisu jatkoi osoittaessaan oman kosketuksensa Zappiksen selälle ja kyljille.


End file.
